


Saunter

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Jehan wanders through a field.
Series: Writuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Saunter

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Prompt: Fresh

Jehan wandered through the fields, hands picking absentmindedly and delicate fingers weaving the fresh flowers into his auburn tresses. He sighed longingly at the sky, picking out shapes among the clouds, and wondering what it would be like to fly. He giggled and fell on his back. “Today is good.”


End file.
